


Spa Day

by Cawaiiey



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampies, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, lube spells, please use a condom irl this is fiction, this is a gift for Tye for our group secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: If the way Xanlan parts his lips and sinks his teeth into Rydan’s bottom lip is anything to go by, there’s a possibility they may spend more time in the bath than originally anticipated.The delectable sound that comes out of his lover when he flicks his tongue along his upper lip has him thinking that’s not such a bad idea.





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tye22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye22/gifts).



> HI THIS IS A GIFT I'M TWO DAYS LATE 
> 
> It's about a good friend's Dungeons and Dragons character and that character's boyfriend !! 
> 
> I knew their appearances and like very little about them other than that soooo here's some gratuitious semi-public bath sex :V i tried my hardest
> 
> Merry Christmas Tye!

The spa room they’ve found themselves in is filled floor to ceiling with lazy, fragrant steam. Rydan doesn’t mind it in the slightest– the heat from their bath (the waters of which he can see steadily pouring out of a waterfall on the back wall) warms him greatly, which does wonders for his low body temperature. Sinking further into the sweet-smelling suds, with Xanlan contentedly curled up against his side, Rydan feels as though he’s in some sort of paradise. A well-deserved rest for himself, his lover, and the rest of their party, if he does say so himself. 

Rydan slides his fingers through Xanlan’s wavy, damp hair, taking care not to brush the pointed tips of his ears. The heat of the bath has warmed his hands enough that Xanlan doesn’t pull a face at his normally cold touch. Rydan likes the expression he’s wearing right now so much– happy and relaxed, sharp brows settled into a softer expression than his usual mischievous one, and thin lips curved into a content smile– he wouldn’t dare to upset it. 

The quiet that’s fallen between them after he’d pressed a sweet kiss to Xanlan’s forehead is comfortable, but Rydan cannot help but think about his lover’s ability to shape-shift.  _ Not having a face of his own _ , he thinks, sliding his hand down to Xanlan’s pale shoulder and giving it a squeeze,  _ To steal the looks of others and shape yourself into anyone other than who you once were, to lose that sense of identity– it must be hard _ . 

“So,” he starts, scratching his blunt fingernails up and down his lover’s bicep, “This face you’re wearing… Is it your original face?”

The pregnant pause that follows is a stark contrast to the comfortable silence they had settled into. 

Hastily, Rydan adds, “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.” 

Well, that’s one way to color himself as a fool.

Then again, if the way Xanlan turns and smiles up at him– purple eyes sparkling like gemstones beneath this full lashes– is anything to go by, perhaps he’s not being as much of a fool as he thought he was. And, if he’s any sort of fool, at least he’s this man’s fool. 

“Oh, this?” The laugh that bubbles out of him is dry, despite his smile, “No, I’ve stopped using my original face…” He pauses to tap his cheek with one finger and it flashes to a face Rydan doesn’t recognize before it’s gone again and replaced with the Xanlan he knows and loves. The cheeky smile on his face grows wider as he continues on, voice dropping to a low purr that Rydan has to lean into his space to hear, “It’s wanted in  _ several  _ countries, courtesy of my misspent youth.” 

Of course he jests. He wouldn’t expect any differently from his mischievous lover. Rydan shakes his head good-naturedly, a chuckle falling from his lips as he reaches up with one wet hand to cup his Xanlan’s angular chin. The shape-shifter tilts his head with the movement, eyes already slipping closed as he anticipates the kiss he knows is coming. 

“Not that I mind whatever face you decide to wear,” Rydan mumbles, sweeping one thumb over his lover’s lower lip and delighting in the shuddery breath he gets in return, “But I’ve grown rather fond of this one.” 

With that, he closes the gap between them, sucking up the sweet gasp Xanlan lets out as their lips connect. You’d think with how often they kiss, the action would get less electric and exhilarating. But no matter how many times Rydan partakes of his lips, he finds himself warm all over in spite of the chill that has seeped into his bones from his pact with his familiar, and lightning ends up crackling up his spine to settle in a low buzz against the base of his neck. It’s made all the more intense when the shape-shifter parts from their hungry kiss for a moment, breaths short and shallow against his skin.

Xanlan surges forward and kisses him again, voice muffled and sweet against his mouth. 

“And I’ve grown rather fond of you.” 

_ Aw _ . Such a sweet sentiment from Xanlan– if it weren’t for the sound of water shifting and the sudden presence of a familiar hand on his knee, he would’ve thought his lover had said it in a truly altruistic manner. As it is, Rydan can tell there’s just a bit of an ulterior motive behind such loving words. And, if the way Xanlan parts his lips and sinks his teeth into Rydan’s bottom lip is anything to go by, there’s a possibility they may spend more time in the bath than originally anticipated.

The delectable sound that comes out of his lover when he flicks his tongue along his upper lip has him thinking that’s not such a bad idea.

With the hand that Xanlan places on his thigh creeping closer to the place between his hips and the knowledge that the mermaid that he’d sent to fetch them some hair masks will be coming back any minute now, Rydan raises a hand in an instant. 

A flick of his fingers, a twist of his wrist, and a muttered spell against his lover’s lips, and the only door into the spa room is closed, locked, and unable to be opened unless he commands it so. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” he hears Xanlan breathe out, even as Rydan wraps an arm around his waist and manhandles him into sitting on his lap, legs spread enough to accommodate both of Rydan’s thighs between them. He takes the change in position in stride, laying his lithe, muscular arms over Rydan’s shoulders as if he’s made to be perched on his lap. “Is that the game we’re playing now?” 

“Indeed it is,” Rydan grins up at his lover, sliding both hands down from the trim of his waist into the soapy water to grope each cheek of his tight ass, “Thought you could fondle me below the water and not find yourself in some sort of predicament, you little minx?” 

Xanlan sinks his teeth into his bottom lip in lieu of a response. Shifting in his spot, he drags one lithe-fingered hand down the hairy front of Rydan’s muscular chest, headed straight into the water that is up to his waist. Despite knowing exactly where that hand was headed, he can’t help the sharp breath he takes in when it wraps around his cock, which has been steadily hardening ever since they started kissing. 

“No, no,” Xanlan assures, stroking his hand assuredly up his length, “Trust me– this is the  _ exact _ sort of predicament I want to be in.” 

_ Oh yes _ . Rydan tips his head back, gaze unfocused and hazy like the steam surrounding them. He’s more than willing to let Xanlan take the lead, too caught up in the beginnings of heady arousal burning in the pit of his stomach to bother with much else. Every stroke of his lover’s hand sends licks of heat through his body, curling through every digit of his and warming him in a way the bath cannot. 

Xanlan swipes his thumb over the tip of Rydan’s cock, sending shivers up his spine at the contact with his sensitive skin.  _ Fuck _ , it’s good. Even better knowing how…  _ open _ the area they’re in is. Without his spell on the door, any of the mermaids could come wandering in and see the two of them getting hot and heavy in the bath.  _ Oh _ , the thought of that sends such a delicious thrill through him, electric and dizzying. It’s getting hard to breathe, especially with the shape-shifters mouth blazing a path up the damp skin of his neck.

Rydan gasps into the air when the man in his lap digs his thumb into the spot  _ just _ below the head of his cock. The hands he has on Xanlan’s ass tighten their grip, which upsets the rhythm his lover has in his strokes. He melts under Xanlan’s lips, teeth, and tongue, rocking his hips greedily up into the sure hand on his cock. The friction on his sensitive skin is so damn  _ good _ – he’s losing himself to the pleasure surging through his veins the longer he sits there, soaking up the attention Xanlan is more than willing to lavish him with. 

“Mmm, Rydan,” Xanlan murmurs against his neck, which he is  _ sure _ is littered with hickeys at this point, “Do you have any lube?” 

“Lube? Why, Xanlan, are you implying that we truly go the whole way in this  _ public  _ bath?” He makes sure to let that particular word sink in, feeling his lover shudder against his form even as he cants his hips forward. When all he gets in response to his question is a fervent head nod, Rydan glides his his hands down his lover’s ass to grab him by the backs of thighs, his grip on which he uses to yank him forward. The change in position has Xanlan’s cock bumping into his abdomen. He can only imagine the pre that’s already leaked out of the both of them and sullied the water they’re in. Not that he cares much about that when Xanlan winds one arm around his shoulder and grips his hair tightly in his fingers, his other hand still trying ( _ in vain _ , Rydan notes with a smug air about him) to keep up the rhythmic stroking of his cock. 

“You really are naughty,” Rydan remarks, stretching out an index finger to press it teasingly against Xanlan’s hole. Like this, he can  _ feel _ it flutter, giving away just how badly his lover must want this. 

Xanlan rocks his hips back, as if he’s trying to get Rydan to slide his finger inside of him. By the way he’s biting his lip, he figures that that’s  _ exactly _ what his shapeshifter is up to. Rydan tuts at his lover’s eagerness. Water isn’t a sufficient lubricant, they both know that from experience. The only issue is that he didn’t bring the vial of slick they usually use, and there isn’t any oil nearby for them to make use of. Xanlan’s desperate noises are evidence of how much he wants this. Well… There’s always  _ that _ , which he tends to try and avoid, but it’s their only option. Rydan doesn’t want to keep his love waiting. 

“Relax,” he soothes, halting Xanlan in his incessant movements, “If you want me to be inside you, I have to ask that you take a deep breath in… now.” 

Xanlan seems to know what he’s about to do, if the widening of his eyes is anything to go by. He complies, sucking in a breath through his nose as Rydan presses his index and middle fingers against his hole. The shifter holds the breath, giving him enough time to mutter his spell, and exhales right after he finishes his incantation. There’s a hint of discomfort on his face, which is the exact reason why Rydan avoids this spell. It all melts away and he applies a bit of pressure to his hole. The digits slide in as easily as if they’d spent the last thirty minutes prepping. 

“ _ Oh yes. _ ”

Xanlan’s breathy words are music to his ears.

“Good boy,” Rydan coos in response. He leans in to lick a stripe up the side of Xanlan’s neck before he presses an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin, delighting in the way his pulse flutters under his lips. Curling his fingers inside of his slick hole, he listens to the moan that’s punched out of his shapeshifter, one that only deepens as he slides the two out and pushes three in instead. All of this is entirely unnecessary and they both know it. Rydan just  _ loves _ to tease his lover. Not that Xanlan will put up with it for much longer. Not when he’s so desperate for his touch. 

The water sloshes around them as Xanlan lifts himself up onto his knees and shuffles forward.  _ There it is _ . It’s to be expected when he prepared him with just a spell. It also likely has something to do with being in a public facility. If they didn’t finish up soon, the spa day could very well likely end in disaster. Rydan lets his fingers slide out of Xanlan at the movement, eyes locked onto his lover as he uses his grip on his cock to line him up with his well-prepared hole. He can’t stop the hiss that escapes him when he feels the thick head of his cock press against his slick hole. The way his hands settle on his hips and fingers dig into his skin are meant to deter Xanlan, to get him to slow down, but, if anything, it seems to embolden him.

“Easy now–”

“No, we have been toying with one another for far too long already,” Xanlan cuts him off, “And I will have my fill of you  _ now _ , Rydan.” 

With that, he sinks his cock into his hole, eyes fluttering shut at the thickness that fills him up. Rydan groans in response, head tilted back as he feels his cock swallowed up inch by inch in Xanlan’s slick heat. The warmth of the bath, the steam surrounding them, how arousal lances through him, hot and insistent– it makes him forget how cold he usually is.  _ Xanlan _ makes him forget how cold he is. 

Barely a minute passes from when Xanlan seated himself in his lap to when he pushes himself up. Rydan lets his head drop forward, eyes locked onto his lithe, pale lover. The shapeshifter sets his pace, both arms now wound around Rydan’s wide shoulders. Xanlan uses the contact as leverage, thighs flexing under the sorcerer’s palms as he fucks himself back onto his cock. Like this, with red high on his cheeks and wet hair clinging to his forehead, mouth open to let out the tiniest moans and gasps, he’s the most beautiful thing Rydan has ever seen. 

Surging forward, he presses his lips to Xanlan’s chest. He attacks the skin with teasing nips, open-mouthed kisses, a tongue tracing the divots of his abdomen. Rydan makes sure to give special attention to his perky nipples, swirling his tongue around them and gazing up at Xanlan to make sure he sees how much he  _ loves _ him. His hip rolls stutter and lose their rhythm more and more with all the attention he’s laving on his chest. Rydan can tell he’s getting close, if the more high-pitched, breathy whines are anything to go by.

_ Come on _ , he thinks to himself as he snakes a hand between them to wrap it around his lover’s dick,  _ come for me.  _

“Rydan–!”

There’s a knock at the door of the bath area. 

“Excuse me? Sirs? I have brought the hair masks. I do not remember closing the door– could one of you, perhaps, open it?” 

The mermaid is back. 

Rydan has no intention of stopping now– not when Xanlan is mere moments away from the coil in his midsection snapping. So, when Xanlan’s rolling thrusts come to a screeching halt, he takes matters into his own hands. 

He flips them around, pressing Xanlan up against the steps leading into the bath. The look of surprise on his face is evident in his wide eyes and his raised brows, but Rydan quiets any potential complaints with a wet, open-mouthed kiss. He licks into him, sliding their tongues together and reveling in the slick sounds that come with it. Hooking Xanlan’s legs over his arms, he moves to grip his hips for better leverage. 

Rydan eagerly swallows the punched out moan Xanlan lets out as he snaps his hips forward. 

From the outside, he’s sure it sounds like the two of them are splashing around, maybe even  _ swimming _ in the bath. While the tub is more than large enough for the two of them to do a lap or two, the reality behind the noises is Rydan’s quick, deep thrusts into his lover’s slick heat. Xanlan accepts his kisses eagerly, and his cock even more so. Knowing the mermaid is out in the hall, likely shifting from side to side and trying to figure out how to open the door that only Rydan can open, only spurs him on in their love making. He wonders if she knows what they’re doing in here. The thought is more erotic to him than he’d ever admit out loud. 

Xanlan breaks first. Rydan grinds his cock against his sensitive walls, sinks his teeth into his lower lip and  _ tugs _ , and that’s when his shapeshifter arches against him. His head snaps back, mouth open on a silent scream, as ropes of come shoot out of him to decorate his slick chest. Rydan follows him, unable to stop himself when the tight heat surrounding his cock tightens even more so, milking him for all he’s worth. With a bone-deep groan, he empties himself into his lover, feeling every pulse of pleasure as it runs through him from his curling toes up to the top of his head. 

Together, they collapse back into the water, both breathing heavily as they try to catch their breath. Rydan watches Xanlan’s release disperse into the already milky (and that was  _ not _ their doing) water they’re in, knowing the same will happen when he slips out of his lover. 

The banging on the door (which, honestly, he stopped hearing when he started fucking his lover intensely enough for the water to splash everywhere) has increased in intensity, as has the mermaid’s requests to be let in. They’re more like demands now, really, accompanied by questions of what they’re doing in there and if they’re okay. 

Rydan takes pity on their poor hostess and, after pulling out of Xanlan and making sure the man doesn’t look  _ too _ fucked out of his mind, twists them back into a semblance of their position before she’d left. He winks at Xanlan, mimes sealing his lips and throwing away the key, and raises his hand to let their hostess in.

It’s the best spa day they’ve ever had, if he does say so himself.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI HOPED YOU LIKED IT ;3c


End file.
